


The Nightmare Before Christmas

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Tim Burton Films [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Dogs, Ghosts, Halloween, Just a bit of fun, M/M, Misunderstandings, My little birdie, Oswald is the only sensible birdie, Rag dolls, Skeletons, The Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, skellingtons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Edward is Jack, Oswald is Sally, Kristen is Zero and The Joker is Oogie Boogie. Ed tries to take over Christmas, and it doesn't exactly go according to plan. And there's only one person with any sense of of the whole of Halloween town: Oswald.It's literally just The Nightmare Before Christmas, but as the Gotham characters.





	The Nightmare Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was originally a Supernatural fanfic of mine that I've edited. Please tell me of any mistakes! Thanks

'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems,  
in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams.  
For the story that you are about to be told,  
took place in the holiday worlds of old.  
Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.  
If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun.  
  
_**Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll scream  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!  
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween  
In this town  
Don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise  
Skeleton Ed might catch you undead  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Won't ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our man Ed is king of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song  
** **La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!** _  
  
“It's over!”  
“We did it!”  
“Wasn't it terrifying?”  
“What a night!”  
  
Gotham - or, as it was more famously known, Hallowe'en Town - was a dark, yet colourful place. At this time, the streets were littered with walking nightmares: clowns on unicycles, harlequin demons, scarecrows, bats, mummies, cyclops’, crocodiles, witches, vampyres, werewolves. You name it; it was probably there. Other than the residents, there were carved pumpkins and decorations scattered around. Hell, there was confetti. This was their favourite time of year, naturally, so they always put on a good show for the world around them. And none more so, than Edward Nygma, Pumpkin King of Halloween.

But it was Mayor Galavan who got most worked up about it. Galavan was certainly one of the more interesting monsters: he had two faces, one on either side of his head. One was happy and optimistic. The other, was panicky and pessimistic. Still, he enjoyed Halloween as much as the next creature.

“Great Halloween everybody,” he congratulated them all, clipboard still in his hand.

“I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you everyone,” the skeleton spoke up as people started to congregate around him.

“No, thanks to you, Ed. Without your brilliant leadership-”

“Not at all, Theo.”

As Edward looked down, a swarm of witches, sea creatures and whatever else began to compliment him, and he stiffened, not wanting much to do with the girls. True, they could swoon over him, but Ed had another delightful beauty in mind.

“You're such a scream, Ed.”  
“You're a witch's fondest dream!”  
“You made walls fall, Ed.”  
“Walls fall? You made the very mountains crack, Ed.”

Hidden behind one of the walls, watching Edward intently, was Oswald. He was a rather innocent looking rag doll.

Skin was sky blue cloth, stitches in the fabric stood out, but in a good way. On Oswald’s face, he had one down the side of his head, one just above his eye, and one on either side of his mouth, forming a smile shape. His clothes were rags that had been woven together to create a rather dashing suite. But it was his limp that stood out. His left leg wasn't fitted properly, resulting in countless efforts to try and put it back right: which had not yet been achieved.

However, every monster has it’s maker, and that was Dr. Strange, the mad scientist in a wheelchair. And the good Doctor was rather irked as a certain someone kept poisoning him so they could then run off.

"The deadly nightshade you slipped me wore off, Oswald,” Strange snapped the doll out of his staring, grabbing his arm.

“Let me go!” he pulled away, almost desperately. It was a wonder that no one noticed them.

“You're not ready for so much excitement!”

“Yes I am!”

“You're coming with me!”

“No, I most certainly am not!” The last resort was that Oswald reached at the thread attaching his arm to his body, pulling himself free and racing away. Strange, on the other hand, fell on to the floor, screaming to his creation.

“Come back here you foolish boy! Ow!” the arm his was still gripping onto whacked him repeatedly on the head.

“Ooh, Ed, you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl.”

Back to Edward, he was still being harassed by admirers. Nervously, he said his thanks and walked backwards slowly, as an announcement was made.

“Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet!” Galavan was perched on top of a vehicle, holding a megaphone, as the crowd applauded at each winner. “Our first award goes to the vampyres for most blood drained in a single evening. A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches…”

As everyone was distracted, the skeleton took his chance and legged it. On his way out of the centre, Edward passed a street band, who congratulated him also.

“Nice work, Bone Daddy,”

“Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year and the year before that and the year before that.”

Ed wandered to his place, where he could be alone and no one could find him: the graveyard. It was a dystopian area, full of crypts and headstones, all chipped or covered in moss. He strolled straight up to a smaller stone, reading ‘Kristen’ on the top, and patted his leg. Sure enough, a dog shaped ghost, with a bright red, glowing nose (because of course that’s a completely natural thing for ghost dogs to have), appeared and followed Edward through the night.

“Oh dear. Everyone thinks I'm the best for this job. And they're right. I don't even have to try anymore. With no effort, I've made grown men squeal, even the bravest of the bravest don't fare well. I used to love this, but it's the same, year after year, and I don't care for screams like I used to. I feel so empty, so tired. There is something I want, but what? I'm terrifying, everyone knows that. Hell, I can remove my head to scare people with reciting Shakespeare. But who here would ever understand, that the Pumpkin king would give it all up if I only could. I need something to regain my enthusiasm, because the fame and praise does nothing for these empty tears…”

Slumping off into the dead woodland, Edward knew he needed to find something else to peak his interest. Hallowe'en was exciting, if you only did it once a year, and DIDN’T live in a place which pretty much celebrated the holiday all year round. No one else seemed to be tired of this, how could they realise just how much it pained him to do this year after year with nothing new.

“Ed, I know how you feel,” Oswald muttered from behind a gravestone, little did the skeleton know he heard every word. Alas, without his arm, Oswald would have to go home and face the wrath of the scientist. However, he took the chance to gather items to poison Strange with later. After all, they were in need of deadly nightshade now Oswald had used it in preparation for Hallowe'en.

* * *

One of the buildings in Gotham, stood out, like a great Dane next to a line of rats. It was more of a castle, and an impressive one at that, with only one other building superior to it: Strange’s laboratory, or Arkam. Where Oswald had escaped from many times previously.

“Oswald, you've come back,” the Doctor called from where his was sat, looking through skulls for newest idea.

“I had to,” the rag doll huffed, clutching onto his arm.

“For this?” Said arm waved from the side.

“Yes.”

“Shall we then,” Strange waited for Oswald to sit down, then began stitching the limb back to its owner. “That's twice this month you've slipped deadly nightshade into my tea and run off-”

“Three times!”

“You're mine you know! I made you with my own hands,” the rage making its way into the mad scientist’s voice.

“You can just make other creations. I'm restless, I can't help it.”

“It's a phase my dear, it'll pass. We need to be patient, that's all.”

“But, I don't want to be patient,” Oswald muttered as he got up.

* * *

As Edward slumped along through the dead woodland, a lone bark came from Kristen, signalling to her master.

“No Kristen, not now. I'm not in the mood.”

Puppy dog eyes never fail in this case and the skeleton sighed at the white cloud next to his ankle.

“Alright,” he reached into his ribcage to take a bone, then proceed to lob in into the distance. “Here ya go girl.”

* * *

“Morning gents,” Galavan grinned towards the street band, who were loitering by the gate leading to Edward’s home. The tower was truly spectacular, gothic designs enveloping the entire building. The humming mayor rang the bell, but to no avail. His head kept twisting with panic as Galavan continued to knock.

“Ed? I've got the plans for next Hallowe'en. I need to go over them with you so we can get started."

When no answer came, his other side turned up.

“Ed, please, I'm only an elected an official here, I can't make decisions by myself. Edward, answer me!”

With the sudden terror, Galavan tripped, rolling down the worn out steps, to where the band stood. “Where is he?”

“He hasn't been home all night.”

* * *

“Where are we?” Edward yawned as the sun rose. He hadn’t realised he’d been walking all night long, until he saw where he was. “It's someplace new. What is this?”

Surrounding him, was a circle of tree, with doors on. Each door was painted differently. One was an orange, carved pumpkin; a rose-red love heart; a four-leaf clover; a brightly decorated egg; a large, feathery bird. The the last one was a heavily adorned, green tree, which looked most enticing.

He reached for the handle, regretting the decision almost immediately when he was sucked in, leaving a barking Kristen behind.  
An endless black hole swallowed him, until the skeleton landed, into something cold, sturdy, but fluffy.  
  
"What's this? There's color everywhere and white stuff all around. I can't believe my eyes, what's this? There are people singing, people laughing, all so happy. Have I gone mad? What's this? Children are throwing snowballs, not heads, they're alive and making toys. Ooh, look, they hang mistletoe and kiss, so unique. They sit around the fire, roasting chestnuts? And a tree is covered in electric lights on strings, and there's a smile on everyone, so correct me if I'm wrong, but this looks like fun. Now look, there are sleeping children with no monsters under the bed. No nightmares to be found. No screaming, just laughter and music in the air. Oh, how I've never felt like this before, I need more, I have to know, what have I found?"

And with that he crashed straight into a sign pole. Looking upwards, out of the snow, his question was answered. Finally.

“Christmas Town, hmm…”

True, the out-of-place, famous nightmare had landed in Christmas Town, but never would he have guessed to consequences of what was to come. This was the complete opposite of Hallowe'en Town, but why had he never heard of this before?

“Ho Ho Ho Ho ho ho ho ho!” A door opened, introducing a large silhouette into the mix of joy. And this gave Edward an idea.

* * *

“This has never happened before.”

“It's suspicious.”  
“It's peculiar.”  
“It's scary.”

Word had spread quick enough, that Ed wasn't at home, and residents crowded around, having looked everywhere for their leader.

“Stand aside. Coming through. We've got find  Ed. There's only 365 days left till next Halloween,” Galavan exclaimed, stood on top of his car, talking above everyone.

“364!”

“Is there anywhere we've forgotten to check?” a hint of hope could be heard in the mayor’s weary voice.

“I looked in every mausoleum.”  
“We opened the sarcophagi.”  
“I tromped through the pumpkin patch.”  
“I peeked behind the Cyclops' eye. I did! But he wasn't there.”

With no clue as to where Edward Nygma had disappeared off to, they had no choice but to...

“It's time to sound the alarms.”

* * *

“Frog's breath will overpower any odor. Bitter!” Oswald was hovering over a cauldron, adding a vile smelling powder to the mix. The stench desperately needed covering, as Dr. Strange would notice that he was about to be poisoned. “Worm's wart. Where's that worm's wart?” 

“Oswald, that soup ready yet?” the scientist yelled up to the doll. Running down, Oswald brought the bowl and set it down.

"Ah, what's that? Worm's wart, mmm, and...frog's breath.” Damn. He noticed. 

“What's wrong? I thought you liked frog's breath,” it was Oswald’s turn to panic.

“Nothing's more suspicious than frog's breath. Until you taste it I won't swallow a spoonful.”

Luckily for Oswald, he had a plan, in case this happened. 

"I'm not hungry…” he moved his arm, knocking the spoon on to the floor, “Oops!”

He bent down to get the utensil, but instead, he shifted it under the table, and reached off to the side, to a different spoon. This one was full of small holes.

“You want me to starve. An old man like me who hardly has strength as it is. Me, to whom you owe your very life,” Strange dramatically whined.

“Oh don't be silly. Mmmm, see. Scrumptious.”  
By this, the doctor was convinced, and took the bowl in his hands, gulping the whole thing down in one.

* * *

“Did anyone think to dredge the lake?”

“Ah, this morning!”

In the distance, a strange noise caught their attention, each turned in the direction of the sound. 

“Hear that?”

“What?”

“Shh!”

It repeated itself, and identified as a small white cloud, attached to a red nose, came nearer. Followed by a tall, lean, black and white figure, of which everyone knew too well.

“Kristen!”

“Ed’s back!”

Surrounding Edward, the crowd cheered, no one particularly noticing just how much happier and enthusiastic the skeleton was now he was back from his adventure.

“Where have you been?”

“Call a town meeting and I'll tell everyone all about it.”

“When?”

“Immediately!”

“Town meeting, town meeting, town meeting tonight, town meeting tonight,” Galavan yelled through his megaphone as he traveled around, alerting everyone.

* * *

Later on, the nightmares gathered in the town hall, awaiting Edward’s speech, including Oswald, who had sneaked in through the back, to watch the gorgeous skeleton.

“Listen everyone. I want to tell you about Christmas town.  
_**There are objects so peculiar**_  
_**They were not to be believed**_  
_**All around, things to tantalize my brain**_  
_**It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen**_  
_**And as hard as I try**_  
_**I can't seem to describe**_  
_**Like a most improbable dream**_  
_**But you must believe when I tell you this**_  
_**It's as real as my skull and it does exist**_  
_**Here, let me show you**_  
_**This is a thing called a present**_  
_**The whole thing starts with a box**_  
  
The residents began to become excitable, expecting this to be horrifying, not kind and joyful.  
  
_**A box?**_  
_**is it steel?**_  
_**Are there locks?**_  
_**Is it filled with a pox?**_  
_**A pox**_  
_**How delightful, a pox**_  
  
With a deep sigh, Ed corrected the misled people.  
_**If you please**_  
_**Just a box with bright-colored paper**_  
_**And the whole thing's topped with a bow**_  
  
_**A bow?**_  
_**But why?**_  
_**How ugly**_  
_**What's in it?**_  
_**What's in it?**_  
  
_**That's the point of the thing, not to know he snapped.**_  
  
_**It's a bat**_  
_**Will it bend?**_  
_**It's a rat**_  
_**Will it break?**_  
_**Perhaps it’s the head that I found in the lake**_  
  
_**Listen now, you don't understand**_  
_**That's not the point of Christmas land**_  
_**Now, pay attention**_  
_**We pick up an oversized sock**_  
_**And hang it like this on the wall**_  
  
_**Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?**_  
_**Let me see, let me look**_  
_**Is it rotted and covered with gook?**_  
  
_**Um, let me explain**_  
_**There's no foot inside, but there's candy**_  
_**Or sometimes it's filled with small toys**_  
  
_**Small toys**_  
_**Do they bite?**_  
_**Do they snap?**_  
_**Or explode in a sack?**_  
_**Or perhaps they just spring out**_  
_**And scare girls and boys**_  
_**What a splendid idea**_  
_**This Christmas sounds fun**_  
_**I fully endorse it**_  
_**Let's try it at once**_  
  
_**Everyone, please now, not so fast**_  
_**There's something here that you don't quite grasp**_  
_**Well, I may as well give them what they want**_  
_**And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last**_  
_**For the ruler of this Christmas land**_  
_**Is a fearsome king with a deep mighty voice**_  
_**Least that's what I've come to understand**_  
_**And I've also heard it told**_  
_**That he's something to behold**_  
_**Like a lobster, huge and red**_  
_**When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on**_  
_**Carting bulging sacks with his big great arms**_  
_**That is, so I've heard it said**_  
_**And on a dark, cold night**_  
_**Under full moonlight**_  
_**He flies into a fog**_  
_**Like a vulture in the sky**_  
_**And they call him Sandy Claws**_  
_**Well, at least they're excited**_  
_**But they don't understand**_  
_**That special kind of feeling in Christmas land**_  
_**Oh, well...**_  
_**There's got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing.**_

* * *

“You've poisoned me for the last time you wretched boy!”

Door slamming, Strange held a bag of ice to his head, due to the aftermath of being poisoned. Oswald was grounded. Again. And unfortunately, the door rang, increasing the pain.

“Oh my head...the door is open.”

“Hello?”

“Edward Nygma, up here my boy.” The skeleton scaled the spiral slope, to wear the mad scientist sat.

“Doctor, I need to borrow some equipment.”

“Is that so, whatever for?”

“I'm conducting a series of experiments.”

“How perfectly marvelous. Curiosity killed the cat, you know.”

“I know, and satisfaction brought it back,” Edward laughed, then followed Strange.

“Come on into the lab and we'll get you all fixed up.”

Neither had realised that their conversation was being overheard, as Oswald had his head up against the door, in confusion.

“Experiments?”

* * *

“Kristen, I'm home.”

Setting up the equipment, Ed looked through books searching for answers to what Christmas meant. He dissolved candy canes; he dismembered teddy bears; he pretty much exploded baubles. Chalk boards also crowded the room, millions of calculations taking over each one. But still, the poor skeleton was getting nowhere. The latest experiment was boiling fairy lights.

“Interesting reaction....but what does it mean?”

* * *

The gigantic window lay half way open, across from it was Oswald, who held a basket filled with a bottled potion, amongst other things, inside. He walked over to jump straight down to the floor.

When Oswald landed, due to being a doll, an arm and a leg had torn off, but it took him seconds to sew himself back up, and run in the direction of the town centre.

However, back in the tower, someone knocked on Oswald's door.

“You can come out now if you promise to behave. Oswald. Oswald. Ooh! Gone  
again!”

* * *

As the Pumpkin King was stuck, now pacing up and down the floor, there was a tapping at the window. Curiously, he went to see what the commotion was: a basket that had been hoisted up.

Looking down, Ed gave a shy wave to Oswald, who had been so thoughtful as to give him a little gift. As soon as he took the basket, opened the bottle - which a pretty little snowflake appeared out of a steam/smoke type thing - the doll was gone.

When Oswald sneaked off, he’d hid behind a wall nearby. Picking up a flowering, grinning like the love-sick idiot he was, he twirled it around. Slowly the plant turned into a fully decorated Christmas tree, which was sweet at first, but in an instant it set alight, forewarning Oswald of the torturous holiday it would become.

* * *

_**Something's up with Ed**_  
_**Something's up with Ed**_  
_**Let's just hope he isn't dead**_  
_**He's all alone up there**_  
_**Locked away inside**_  
_**Never says a word**_  
_**Hope he hasn't died**_  
_**Something's up with Ed**_  
_**Something's up with Ed**_  
  
_**Christmas time is buzzing in my skull**_  
_**Will it let me be? I cannot tell**_  
_**There's so many things I cannot grasp**_  
_**When I think I've got it, and then at last**_  
_**Through my boney fingers it does slip**_  
_**Like a snowflake in a firey grip**_  
_**Something here I'm not quite getting**_  
_**Though I try, I keep forgetting**_  
_**Like a memory long since past**_  
_**Here in an instant, gone in a flash**_  
_**What does it mean?**_  
_**What does it mean?**_  
_**In these little bric-a-brac**_  
_**A secret waiting to be cracked**_  
_**These dolls and toys confuse me so**_  
_**Confound it all, I love it though**_  
_**Simple objects, nothing more**_  
_**But something's hidden through a door**_  
_**Though I do not have the key**_  
_**Something's there I cannot see**_  
_**What does it mean?**_  
_**What does it mean?**_  
_**What does it mean?**_  
_**Hmm...**_  
_**I've read these Christmas books so many times**_  
_**I know the stories and I know the rhymes**_  
_**I know the Christmas carols all by heart**_  
_**My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart**_  
_**As often as I've read them, something's wrong**_  
_**So hard to put my bony finger on**_  
_**Or perhaps it's really not as deep**_  
_**As I've been led to think**_  
_**Am I trying much too hard?**_  
_**Of course! I've been too close to see**_  
_**The answer's right in front of me**_  
_**Right in front of me**_  
_**It's simple really, very clear**_  
_**Like music drifting in the air**_  
_**Invisible, but everywhere**_  
_**Just because I cannot see it**_  
_**Doesn't mean I can't believe it**_  
_**You know, I think this Christmas thing**_  
_**It's not as tricky as it seems**_  
_**And why should they have all the fun?**_  
_**It should belong to anyone**_  
_**Not anyone, in fact, but me**_  
_**Why, I could make a Christmas tree**_  
_**And there's no reason I can find**_  
_**I couldn't handle Christmas time**_  
_**I bet I could improve it too**_  
_**And that's exactly what I'll do**_  
_**Hee, hee, hee**_  
  
“Eureka! This year, Christmas will be ours!”

* * *

Inside the Pumpkin King was speaking to a group of vampyres, discussing the noise of a toy. The vampyres were complaining about it at the moment.

“What kind of a noise is that for a baby to make?”

“Perhaps it can be improved?”

“No problem!”

Strange appeared then, and now it was his turn to get his assignment.

“Doctor. thank you for coming. We need some of these,” Edward showed Strange a book, within it were eight reindeer.

“Hmm... their construction should be exceedingly simple. I think.”

“How horrible our Christmas will be,” Galavan pitched in from the side.

“No, how jolly!” Ed corrected.

“Oh, how jolly our Christmas will be,” his head turned for a second, then back. Until he began to get pelted by small stones, “What are you doing here?”

Stood before them, were three small trick or treaters holding slingshots. All dressed up, one a witch, one a devil, and one a zombie. They were associated with him. The one who scared everyone except Edward. They were little henchmen.

“Ed sent for us.”

“Specifically.”

“By name.”

“Tabitha,” the devil.

“Barbara,” the witch.

“Butch,” the zombie.

“Ed, Ed it's Joker’s boys!” the mayor panicked, his head twisted.

“Ah, Halloween's finest trick or treaters. The job I have for you is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief.”

“And we thought you didn't like us, Edward,” Barbara sadistically giggled.

“Absolutely no one is to know about it. Not a soul. Now-” he crouched down and whispered to all three monsters, then as an afterthought he added, “And one more thing - leave that no account Joker out of this!”

“Whatever you say, Ed.”  
“Of course Ed.”  
“Wouldn't dream of it Ed.”

The three mischief makers, undoubtedly, had their fingers crossed behind their backs. And no one thought they would be deceived by those known best for deceiving!

“Kidnap Mr. Sandy Claws,” that was their mission. Wandering to the secret hideout, they discussed what they were to do with Santa Claus.

“I wanna do it.”  
“Let's draw straws.”  
“Ed said we should work together, three of a kind.”

* * *

_**Birds of a feather**_  
_**Now and forever**_  
_**La, la, la, la, la**_  
_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight**_  
_**Throw away the key and then turn off all the lights**_  
_**First, we're going to set some bait**_  
_**Inside a nasty trap and wait**_  
_**When he comes a-sniffing we will**_  
_**Snap the trap and close the gate**_  
_**Wait! I've got a better plan**_  
_**To catch this big red lobster man**_  
_**Let's pop him in a boiling pot**_  
_**And when he's done we'll butter him up**_  
_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_  
_**Throw him in a box**_  
_**Bury him for ninety years**_  
_**Then see if he talks**_  
_**Then Mr. Joker**_  
_**Can take the whole thing over then**_  
_**He'll be so pleased, I do declare**_  
_**That he will cook him rare**_  
_**I say that we take a cannon**_  
_**Aim it at his door**_  
_**And then knock three times**_  
_**And when he answers**_  
_**Sandy Claws will be no more**_  
_**You're so stupid, think now**_  
_**lf we blow him up to smithereens**_  
_**We may lose some pieces**_  
_**And then Ed will beat us black and green**_  
_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_  
_**Tie him in a bag**_  
_**Throw him in the ocean**_  
_**Then, see if he is sad**_  
_**Because Mr. Joker is the meanest guy around**_  
_**If I were on his list, I'd get out of town**_  
_**He'll be so pleased by our success**_  
_**That he'll reward us too, I'll bet**_  
_**Perhaps he'll make his special brew**_  
_**Of snake and spider stew**_  
_**We're his little henchmen and**_  
_**We take our job with pride**_  
_**We do our best to please him**_  
_**And stay on his good side**_  
  
By now, Tabitha, Barbara and Butch were messing around in a deadly tree house, which contained a pipe, leading down underground, where Lucifer resided.  
“I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb.”  
“I'm not the dumb one.”  
“You're no fun.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Make me.”

 _ **I've got something, listen now**_  
_**This one is real good, you'll see**_  
_**We'll send a present to his door**_  
_**Upon there'll be a note to read**_  
_**Now, in the box we'll wait and hide**_  
_**Until his curiosity entices him to look inside**_  
_**And then we'll have him**_  
_**One, two, three**_  
_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick**_  
_**Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick**_  
_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits**_  
_**Mr. Joker is sure to get his kicks**_  
_**Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see**_  
_**Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key**_  
  
All three sat down in a walking bathtub, they set off to Christmas town, still thinking up ways to capture the leader of this new found festive holiday.  
Overhearing, the Joker cackled from below, he was excited by a new toy to play with.  
“Sandy Claws..ha, ha, ha!”

* * *

“It goes something like this,” holding a chain of bells, Edward played Jingle Bells, “How about it? Think you can manage?”

Currently, he was talking to the street band, who played the tune in an annoyingly flat key.

“Next!” Galavan yelled through the megaphone, summoning the rag doll forwards.

“Oswald, I need your help more than anyone's,” Edward grinned and turn to look for something.

“You certainly do, Ed. I had the most awful vision.”

“That's splendid.”

“No, it was about your Christmas. There was smoke and fire," Oswald tried to warn the dazed skeleton, his voice full of worry: if only Edward had noticed.

“That not my Christmas,” he chuckled at the thought, “My Christmas is filled with laughter and joy and this, my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it.”

Edward held out a picture of a Santa Claus outfit, he was so happy he could give the most beautiful nightmare such a great part in their Christmas, after all, everyone knew Oswald was the best seamstress in town.

“Ed, listen to me, it's going to be a disaster.”

“How could it be, just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white,” Edward misunderstood completely.

“It's a mistake, Ed.”

“Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit. I have every confidence in you.”

“But it seems wrong to me, very wrong,” Oswald attempted to warn him again, but was pushed away for the next villager.

“This device is called a nutcracker-” he’d begun when he was interrupted by voices nearby.

“Ed, Ed we caught him we caught him!”

The trio stumbled back in, bathtub in tow, holding a huge black bag.

“Perfect! Open it up. Quickly!”

The suspense of seeing what this fearful creature looked like was drowning everyone, it was a big thing to get visitors in Halloween town, so they were particularly excited.

“That's not Sandy Claws!” the skeleton shouted in disappointment, watching a huge pink rabbit bounce around, then get terrified by the other villagers, and hide back in the bag.

“It isn't?”  
“Who is it?”

“Not Sandy Claws...take him back!” Ed sighed at the mistake.

“We followed your instructions-”  
“We went through the door-”

And that was when it clicked. Edward knew exactly what they'd done. There wasn't just Christmas town, they'd gone through a different door.

“Which door? There's more than one. Sandy Claws is behind the door shaped like this,” he held up a cookie, shaped like the door.

“I told you!”

They began to squabble, punching, kicking and screaming, causing themselves to be the centre of attention. Edward huffed loudly, and moved his jaw around.

“Arr!!!” he screamed, pulling his face to scare them, then turned to the shaking bag in the bathtub, “I'm very sorry for the inconvenience, sir. Take him home first and apologize again. Be careful with Sandy Claws when you fetch him. Treat him nicely.”

“Got it. We'll get it right next time.”

* * *

 

 _ **This time, this time**_  
_**Making Christmas**_  
_**Making Christmas**_  
_**Making Christmas, making Christmas**_  
_**Is so fine**_  
_**It's ours this time**_  
_**And won't the children be surprised**_  
_**It's ours this time**_  
_**Making Christmas**_  
_**Making Christmas**_  
_**Making Christmas**_  
_**Time to give them something fun**_  
_**They'll talk about for years to come**_  
_**Let's have a cheer from everyone**_  
_**It's time to party**_  
_**Making Christmas**_  
  
_**Making Christmas**_  
_**Snakes and mice get wrapped up so nice**_  
_**With spider legs and pretty bows**_  
_**It's ours this time**_  
_**All together, that and this**_  
_**With all our tricks we're**_  
_**Making Christmastime**_  
_**Here comes Ed**_  
  
_**I don't believe what's happening to me**_  
_**My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies**_  
  
_**Won't they be impressed, I am a genius**_  
_**See how I transformed this old rat**_  
_**Into a most delightful hat**_  
  
_**Hmm, my compliments from me to you**_  
_**On this your most intriguing hat**_  
_**Consider though this substitute**_  
_**A bat in place of this old rat**_  
_**Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong**_  
_**This thing will never make a present**_  
_**It's been dead now for much too long**_  
_**Try something fresher, something pleasant**_  
_**Try again, don't give up**_  
_**All together, that and this**_  
_**With all our tricks we're making Christmastime**_  
_**This time, this time**_  
_**It's ours!**_  
_**Making Christmas, making Christmas**_  
_**La, la, la**_  
_**It's almost here**_  
_**And we can't wait**_  
_**So ring the bells and celebrate**_  
_**'Cause when the full moon starts to climb**_  
_**We'll all sing out**_  
_**It's Christmastime**_

* * *

Elsewhere, where they were also getting prepared for Christmas, Santa was reading out his list next to an open fire.

“Kathleen, Bobby, Susie, yes, Susie's been nice. Nice, nice, naughty, nice, nice, nice. There are hardly any naughty children this year.”

Startling him, the doorbell rang to the tune of Jingle Bells, confusing the old myth, as that usually signalled a problem.

“Now who could that be?” opening it, there were three small children in masks and strange outfits.

“Trick or treat!”

“Huh?” The next thing Santa knew, he’d been kidnapped and shoved into a dark bag. The journey was rough and achy as he yelled to be released. After all, this was the busiest time of the year, he was needed.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Halloween town, and Edward didn't look quite right. Oswald was by his side, fixing the costume in place, and much to his annoyance, Ed wasn't listening.  
“You don't look like yourself Edward, not at all.”

“Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful!” he said, actually watching the doll in the mirror, rather than himself.

“But you are the Pumpkin King," the rag doll argued, getting more and more annoyed by the second and the pure ignorance of his love.

“Not anymore. And I feel so much better now.”

“Edward, I know you think something's missing. But-”

“Ow!” the needle had caught on Ed's finger, causing him to flinch.

“Sorry.”

“You're right, something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots-”

The costume was all together, but it lacked in something, he just didn't know what, fortunately, he was about to find out.

“Ed, Ed this time we bagged him!” Tabitha, Barbara and Butch raced forward, the bathtub trying to catch up.

“This time we really did!”  
“He sure is big Ed!”  
“And heavy!”

“Let me out!” the bag screamed.

Never had Edward been so delighted in his entire life (even after death) about anything like he was now. Well, maybe when he got to speak to Oswald, but that was different.

“Sandy Claws in person. What a pleasure to meet you,” the skeleton took Santa’s hand to shake, instead making a huge realisation, “Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all.”

“Where am I?” Santa Claus asked when he finally got out to look around at the monstrosities before him.

“Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Christmas this year.”

“...What?”

“Consider this a vacation Sandy, a reward. It's your turn to take it easy.”

“But there must be some mistake!” he tried to reason, panicked after spending a whole year preparing for this.

“See that he's comfortable. Just a second fellows. Of course, that's what I'm missing,” Ed smiled, grabbing the hat and putting it on himself, then practicing his voice for later.

“You just can't... Hold on where are we going now?” the bathtub had started to move as he was pushed back into the black bag.

“This is worse than I thought, much worse. I know…” the rag doll, yet again unnoticed, muttered, thinking what to do.

“Me? On vacation on Christmas eve?” the bag shouted, being dragged away as the trio of trick or treaters spoke of their plan.

“Where are we taking him?”

“To the Joker, of course. There isn't anywhere in the whole world more comfortable than that and Ed said to make him comfortable. Didn't he?”

“Yes he did.”

It was at this second Santa Claus yet again attempted to get out of here.

“Haven't you heard of peace on earth and good will toward men?”

“No!”

* * *

“This will stop Edward,” Oswald muttered, snatching fog juice from the cabinet in Strange’s building, it's not like it would be missed and it was for a good cause.

When Oswald was walking past, he could see the doctor putting together a new monster, supposedly to replace Oswald, who seemed to resist authority.

“What a joy to think of all we'll have in common. We'll have conversations worth having,” he spoke to his new creature.

* * *

The trio were shoving a rather large Santa Claus down the shoot to Joker’s, laughing with schadenfreude. Thing is, it was incredibly difficult getting him through.

“Don't do this. Naughty children never get any presents,” Santa begged, terrified of his new destination.

“I think he might be too big.”  
“No he's not. If he can go down a chimney, he can fit down here!”

When Santa fell into the middle of a roulette wheel, he could see a figure in the shadows. It was quite big, and creepy. As it came closer, he understood. This was the Joker they’d been going on about.

He was tall and thin, bright green hair, white skin and a huge, red grin. It was more the maniac’s laugh that terrified Sandy, than anything. This person wasn't afraid of anything, was he?  
  
_**Well, well, well, what have we here?**_  
_**Sandy Claws, huh?**_  
_**Oh, I'm really scared**_  
_**So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha**_  
_**You're jokin', you're jokin'**_  
_**I can't believe my eyes**_  
_**You're jokin' me, you gotta be**_  
_**This can't be the right guy**_  
_**He's ancient, he's ugly**_  
_**I don't know which is worse**_  
_**I might just split a seam now**_  
_**If I don't die laughing first**_  
_**Mr. Joker says**_  
_**There's trouble close at hand**_  
_**You'd better pay attention now**_  
_**'Cause I'm the Joker Man**_  
_**And if you aren't shakin'**_  
_**There's something very wrong**_  
_**'Cause this may be the last time**_  
_**You hear the silly song, ohhh**_  
  
_**Ohhh, he's the Joker Man**_  
  
“Release me now  
Or you must face the dire consequences  
The children are expecting me  
So please, come to your senses.”  
  
_**You're jokin', you're jokin'**_  
_**I can't believe my ears**_  
_**Would someone shut this fella up**_  
_**I'm drownin' in my tears**_  
_**It's funny, I'm laughing**_  
_**You really are too much**_  
_**And now, with your permission**_  
_**I'm going to do my stuff**_  
  
“What are you going to do?”  
  
_**I'm gonna do the best I can**_  
_**Oh, the sound of rollin' dice**_  
_**To me is music in the air**_  
_**'Cause I'm a gamblin' Joker Man**_  
_**Although I don't play fair**_  
_**It's much more fun, I must confess**_  
_**With lives on the line**_  
_**Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy**_  
_**Now that'd be just fine**_  
  
“Release me fast or you will have to answer for this heinous act.”  
  
_**Oh, brother, you're something**_  
_**You put me in a spin**_  
_**You aren't comprehending**_  
_**The position that you're in**_  
_**It's hopeless, you're finished**_  
_**You haven't got a prayer**_  
_**'Cause I'm Mr. Joker**_  
_**And you ain't going nowhere**_  
  
A ear shattering cackle leapt out, filling the dark but neon room. Which was full of gambling games. That had been modified. To kill.

* * *

The whole town was stood, waiting for Ed to set off and take over Christmas; during which time, everyone failed to see Oswald pour fog juice into the fountain they were next to.  
Suddenly, there was applause, and the coffin placed on a plinth creaked open, revealing Edward, in his costume. The skeleton reindeer also came to life, and now the whole scene looked right.

“Think of us as you soar triumphantly through the sky outshining every star. Your silhouette a dark blot on the moon, you who are our pride, you who are our glory, you who have frightened billions into an early grave,” Galavan read out, but the fog was becoming too thick, and he couldn't read it, “You who have eh, devastated the souls of the living…”

“We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses.” Which made Oswald sigh in relief, Ed would probably survive now.

“This fog's as thick as, as…”  
“Jelly brains”  
“Thicker!”

“There go all of my hope, my precious plans, my glorious dreams,” the skeleton put his skull in his hands, after all their hard work, they couldn't go on.

“There goes Christmas.”

Through the clouded air, although very little could be seen, there was one thing that was clearer than day: Kristen's glowing red nose. The dog barked trying to get someone's attention to this fact.

“No Kristen, down girl. My what a brilliant nose you have. The better to light my way! To the head of the team, Kristen! We're off!” Ed practically jumped with joy as Christmas was back on.

“Wait Edward, no!” but before Oswald could protest, the sleigh took off, soaring through the sky, and in it's way into the holiday spirit, followed by cheering.

“Ho ho ha ha ha!”

“Goodbye Edward, my dearest Ed. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong.” Tears slowly rolled down his stitched face, as he knew that this would be the last time he ever saw the skeleton that had stolen his heart.  
  
**_I sense there's something in the wind_**  
**_That feels like tragedy's at hand_**  
**_And though I'd like to stand by him_**  
**_Can't shake this feeling that I have_**  
**_The worst is just around the bend_**  
**_And does he notice my feelings for him?_**  
**_And will he see how much he means to me?_**  
**_I think it's not to be_**  
**_What will become of my dear friend?_**  
**_Where will his actions lead us then?_**  
**_Although I'd like to join the crowd_**  
**_In their enthusiastic cloud_**  
**_Try as I may, it doesn't last_**  
**_And will we ever end up together?_**  
**_No, I think not, it's never to become_**  
**_For I am not the one_**

* * *

“Santa! Santa?”

A small child ran down the stairs at the loud noise, alerting him of what was supposed to be Santa Claus. Instead, there was something else putting presents down under the tree.

“Merry Christmas! And what is your name?”

“Uh uh...”

“That's all right. I have a special present for you anyway. There you go sonny. Ho ho ho he he he!” and with that, Ed shot up the chimney, leaving the boy in a state of shock.

“And what did Santa bring you honey?” the boy’s parents inquired, as their son turned around, pulling out a shrunken head from the box he held.

“Merry Christmas!”

* * *

The main issue with Halloween taking over Christmas, was that all of this attracted a whole lot of attention. Unfortunately, it was the police station getting the aftermath.

“Hello, police. Attacked by Christmas toys? That's strange. That's the second toy complaint we've had.”

* * *

“Ho ho ho he he he!!!”

Continuing to do this throughout the night, or the next hour at least, Ed: put a killer Christmas wreath on someone's front door, let a 15 foot snake around a tree, plus, he gave two children some toys. Those toys, one was a vampire doll, the other was a zombie wooden duck. Both proceeded to chase their new owners. Oh, and much, much more.

“You're welcome one and all!”

* * *

By now, the poor police station was being bombarded with calls, and only one person was taking them:

“Where'd you spot him?  
-Fast as we can, ma'am  
-I know, I know a skeleton  
-Keep calm  
-Turn off all the lights  
-Make sure the doors are locked  
-Hello, police”

* * *

“Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday. Police assure us that this moment, military units are mobilizing to stop the perpetrator of this heinous crime.”

* * *

Halloween town residents stood over a bubbling cauldron as they listened to the news being read, and the only person who had any sense did something about it.

“Edward, someone has to help Edward. Where did they take that Sandy Claws?” Oswald moved in the direction he’d been taken.

* * *

Back up in the night sky, Ed was still on his sleigh, on his way to the next victim of Christmas. As he was from Halloween town, he had no idea what the military was, or that searchlights indicated that he was about to be shot at. So, it excited him and he took it the completely wrong way.

“Look Kristen, search lights!”

Now they started to aim and fire at the imposter.

“They're celebrating! They're thanking us for doing such a good job.”

“Whoa, careful down there, you almost hit us,” Ed yelled down as one of the missiles nearly hit Kristen, but the ghost managed to dodge it.

“It's okay, Kristen. Head higher!”

* * *

“Are you a gamblin' man, Sandy? Let's play!”  
The Joker had attached Santa to a length of rope, so he was hanging from the ceiling. Lights danced round them, making it all the more interesting, until a whistle caught the Joker’s attention.

He whipped round to see a blue leg sticking out from behind a wall. Just to make a point, it was a rather masculine leg, and the residents of Hallowe’en town didn't exactly have a sexual orientation. No one really cared.

“Mmmm.. my, my....what have we here?” he laughed walking over.

As Santa was left hanging, a pair of hands covered his mouth, then one pointed upward to a figure, that now had one leg and no hands.

“I am getting you out of here,” Oswald whispered, silently falling down to untie the poor man.

On the other side of the room, a distracted the Joker had just figured out that there was no body belonging to the leg.

“What?! You trying to make a dupe out of me?!”

They tried to make a run for it, but the Joker man took a huge breath, before sucking in the air, and preventing Oswald and Santa from escaping.

* * *

“Who's next on my list. Ah, little Harry and Jordan. Won't they be surprised.”

Edward was still going despite the impending danger of his travels, when finally one of the skeleton reindeer was destroyed.

“They're trying to hit us! KRISTEN!”

With the inevitability that it was, the coffin-sleigh was smashed into thousands of pieces, as Edward, Kristen, and the remaining deer fell down to the ground.

“Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night…”

* * *

“Terrible news folks. The worst tragedy of our times. Ed has been blown to smithereens. Terrible, terrible news.”

* * *

“Attention, attention citizens. Terrible news. There's still no sign of Santa Claus. Although the impostor has been shot down, it looks like Christmas will have to be canceled this year.  I repeat the impostor has been shot down but there's still no sign…"

* * *

When the coffin-sleigh was hit, it shattered, all landing in a delicate cemetery. Amongst the flames, and pieces of wood and bones, was a statue of an Angel. A stereotypical one, at least, holding its arms out, where Edward lay covered in ash, his outfit ripped. He awoke quick enough, and Kristen floated over to listen to him pity himself.  
  
_**What have I done?**_  
_**What have I done?**_  
_**How could I be so blind?**_  
_**All is lost, where was I?**_  
_**Spoiled all, spoiled all**_  
_**Everything's gone all wrong**_  
_**What have I done?**_  
_**What have I done?**_  
_**Find a deep cave to hide in**_  
_**In a million years they'll find me**_  
_**Only dust and a the broken sled**_  
_**That reads, 'Here Lies Poor Old Ed"**_  
_**But I never intended all this madness, never**_  
_**And nobody really understood, well how could they?**_  
_**That all I ever wanted was to bring them something great**_  
_**Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?**_  
  
Jumping to his feet, Edward ripped off the torn red cloth, underneath was still his stripy Halloween outfit. This was what he needed along, something else, to restore his enthusiasm.  
  
_**Well, what the heck, I went and did my best**_  
_**And, by god, I really tasted something swell**_  
_**And for a moment, why, I even touched the sky**_  
_**And at least I left some stories they can tell, I did**_  
_**And for the first time since I don't remember when**_  
_**I felt just like my old bony self again**_  
_**And I, Ed, the Pumpkin King**_  
_**That's right! I am the Pumpkin King, ha, ha, ha, ha**_  
_**And I just can't wait until next Halloween**_  
_**'Cause I've got some new ideas that will really make them scream**_  
_**And, by God, I'm really going to give it all my might**_  
_**Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right**_  
_**Sandy Claws, hmm**_

* * *

In the Joker's underground lair, Oswald and Santa were tied up, resting on a plank, which tilted towards a pit of gunk that would melt them within seconds. The Joker was holding the lever, rolling two dice to see how many notches to push.

“You wait till Edward hears about this. By the time he's through with you, you'll be lucky if you-” Oswald yelled at the creature, before being cut off by the sound of Mayor Galavan making an announcement, outside.

“The king of Halloween has been blown to smithereens. Skeleton Ed is now a pile of dust.”

“No. No, not Ed!”

“What's that you were saying about luck, rag doll?” the monster laughed, then moving the board, after throwing a seven “Looks like it's my turn to boogie. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Hahaha!”

“This can't be happening!”

“Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger. One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha,” he rolled both dice, only to get two ones, “What?! Snake eyes!” with anger, he smashed his fist into the table, “Eleven! Haha looks like I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha!”

The Joker moved the lever enough to make both fall into the gunge, he heard the screams, but didn't see either fall. Confused, he flipped the plank back up, to show a certain, undead skeleton.

“Hello, Joker.”

“Ed, but they said you were dead. You must be double dead. Well come on bone man.”

Obviously, the Joker may have been scared of Edward, but he was up for a challenge.  
Out from the darkness, several gambling games turned death machines popped up. Each one challenged Edward, on his mission to destroy the Joker, until he finally got close enough.

“How dare you treat my friends so shamefully.”

Catching the Joker off-guard, Edward shoved his body straight into the burning slime - which was what Oswald and Santa were supposed to be in - quickly dissolving of the lunatic.

“Forgive me Mr. Claws, I'm afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday.”

“Bumpy sleigh ride, Edward? The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to him!” Santa pointed to Oswald, who was startled by the sudden attention, “He's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum! Skeletons…”

“I hope there's still time-”

“To fix Christmas? Of course there is, I'm Santa Claus!” and laying a finger aside of his nose, up the Joker’s chimney he rose.

Out the corner of Ed’s eye, he could see the most beautiful rag doll, who he knew full well was watching him beat the bad guy.

“He will fix things Edward. He knows what to do."

“How did you get down here Oswald?”

This made him blush furiously, obviously regretting letting Ed notice what had happened. "Oh, I was trying to, well, I wanted to, to-”

“To help me.”

“I couldn't just let you just…”

“Oswald, I can't believe I never realized...that you…” he was going to finish the sentence, but instead they leaned in, just close enough-

“Ed, Ed!”

From the small window above, the mayor, and all three of the Joker’s boys stood, shouting down. A searchlight blinded Edward and Oswald, both of whom weren't particularly happy with them ruining the moment.

“Here he is!”  
“Alive!”  
“Just like we said.”

“Grab a hold my boy!” Galavan launched a rope down, which Edward snatched into his hand, and with the other arm, he hooked it around the rag doll’s waist as they both flung up.

* * *

“Good news, folks. Santa Claus, the one and only has finally been spotted. Old Saint Nick appears to be traveling at supersonic speed. He's setting things right, bringing joy and cheer wherever he goes. Yes folks, Kris Kringle has pulled it out of the bag and delivered Christmas to excited children all over the world!” And just like that, Christmas was fixed. (Did you like the Kris Kringle joke? I knew you might. See, I'm a great writer, I take advantage of other people's jokes).

* * *

_**La, la, la,**_  
_**Ed’s okay, and he's back, okay**_  
_**He's all right**_  
_**Let's shout, make a fuss**_  
_**Scream it out, wheee**_  
_**Dean is back now, everyone sing**_  
_**In our town of Halloween**_  
  
“It's great to be home!”

Against the navy black sky, a shadow could be seen on the full moon. It seemed to be the very person who fixed the mess Edward had made. And someone who also had the power to make it snow in Halloween Town, for that matter.

“Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, Happy Halloween!”

“Merry Christmas!”  
  
_**What's this?**_  
_**What's this?**_  
_**I haven't got a clue**_  
_**What's this?**_  
_**Why it's completely new**_  
_**What's this?**_  
_**Must be a Christmas thing**_  
_**What's this?**_  
_**It's really very strange**_  
_**This is Halloween**_  
_**Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!**_  
_**What's this?**_  
_**What's this?**_  
  
“Careful, my precious jewel!” Strange was talking to his latest creation, his new wife, Ethel. Sure it had taken him the whole tale to make her, but the scientist has to get his happy ending too.

During all the commotion, Oswald had slipped off, to the top of the hill in the graveyard. He was happier now, yes, as Ed was back safely, and at least the skeleton had noticed him. If only Edward would notice how in love with him Oswald really was. This time, it was Edward that had followed Oswald.  
  
Neither of them realised this, but it was obvious to the rest of the town how in love they were with one another. It was the way they would look at each other, when one turned away. That was what true love looked like. And they deserved each other so much.  
  
The skeleton spoke up first, finally admitting everything without actually saying it.  
  
_**My dearest friend, if you don't mind**_  
_**I'd like to join you by your side**_  
_**Where we can gaze into the stars**_  
  
_**Strolling up to the doll, Ed took his hand and faced him, as they both finished this love story.**_  
  
_**And sit together, now and forever**_  
_**For it is plain as anyone can see**_  
_**We're simply meant to be**_  
  
_**With that, they softly kissed. Forgetting everything that had happened recently, focusing on the then and there.**_

* * *

Happy endings are out there for everyone, you’ve just got to find your match. They are out there, so get up and look for them. You will find happiness. And you should actually go and look, that poor idiot may be stuck in a tree or something...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it x


End file.
